Fragmentos Mimato
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Como dice el título, son algunos cortos de esta pareja que me gusta, no hay continuidad entre ellos, son alternados los tiempos
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **1.- Absorto**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba en su cuarto afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra, días atrás dio una presentación con su nueva banda donde su querido instrumento fue exprimido al máximo, ahora, era el momento de darle su debido cuidado.

Con dedicación y mucho cuidado, Ishida ajustaba cada cuerda que las notas fueran perfectas y dieran el sonido correcto al ser tocadas.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que habían invadido su casa ni su habitación hasta que vio a alguien pararse frente a él.

Alzó la vista y reconoció a la chica que desde siempre había sido su musa inspiradora parada frente a él, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y con el ceño un tanto molesto.

—¡No fuiste!—

Yamato la vio sin comprender ¿ir? ¿A dónde? No recordaba, entonces, una luz divina lo iluminó: había acordado acompañar a la castaña al aeropuerto a despedir a sus padres que regresaban a América. No pudo decirle nada, sólo la observó con nerviosismo sin soltar su guitarra.

—Mimi, yo...—

—No digas nada, Yamato-san— escudriñó al rubio con la mirada —te marqué varias veces pero no respondiste las llamadas—

—No recuerdo dónde dejé el celular—

Ella suspiró resignada, al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del chico.

—Típico de ti cuando te pones a afinar tu guitarra— cruzó sus brazos al frente, Yamato colocó la guitarra cuidadosamente en el piso y se acercó a la castaña.

—Me disculpo, no era mi intención faltar ¿qué dijeron tus papás? Sabían que iría contigo— se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarla

—Pues…— sonrió traviesa —les dije que estabas ocupado y le pedí a otro chico que me acompañara— se alejó del rubio

—¿Qué?— una punzada de molestia se hizo presente en el chico —¿De qué chico hablas? ¿Quién estuvo contigo?—

Al ver la reacción del rubio, Mimi sonrió divertida, Yamato se desconcertó un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en su habitación.

—Yo la acompañé, hermano— el rubio menor se hizo presente

—¿Takeru?— Yamato veía a su hermano y a Mimi una y otra vez, ella apenas y podía contener la risa por lo que se recostó en la cama —¿qué es esto?—

—Mimi-san me dijo que olvidaste ir por ella al aeropuerto, que era seguro que estuvieras trabajando con la guitarra pues es lo único que te desconecta del mundo… y acertó. Así que fui con ella y después nos fuimos a desayunar— sonrió victorioso

—Tenía que agradecerle su compañía y ayuda— intervino ella al fin recuperada de reír

—Par de tramposos— refunfuñó Ishida

—Bueno, ya la traje a casa y yo me paso a retirar, quedé en ir con Daisuke a un partido de básquet, nos vemos—

Habiéndose ido Takaishi, Yamato se reacomodó en la cama y abrazó a la castaña.

—Perdón por no haber ido— se sinceró y ella se dejó querer

—Está bien… pero que no se te haga costumbre— le besó los labios castamente y después se apoyó en él.

.

..

.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _Heme aquí con esta colección de… drabbles, quizá, shots…. Son ideas vagas que he ido teniendo con el tiempo y se las quiero mostrar (creo que éste me quedó un poco largo)._

 _No hay un límite para ellas, por tanto, no sé cuántos capítulos/ momentos vayan a ser, eso sí, este fic va de la mano con los_ _ **Momentos Michi**_ _que también he comenzado, lo cual me lleva a decirles que puede que algunos temas se repitan, aun así, procuraré evitar eso o no hacerlos en el mismo capítulo._

 _Espero que les gusten estos breves relato; dudas, comentarios y demás temas, no duden en dejar un review, saben que siempre son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **2.-Nombre**_

 _ **.**_

Mimi Tachikawa, ese era el nombre que la libreta mostraba al frente, un cuaderno color rosa con calcas de varios animales tiernos en el forro del mismo y al centro el nombre de la chica escrito en manuscrita fina.

Yamato veía el cuaderno y su mochila una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo fue a parar esa libreta en sus cosas, revisó el interior de la mochila y comprobó que el resto era suyo, sólo ese cuaderno no le pertenecía.

Repasó los nombres de sus compañeras y confirmó que no había ninguna con ese nombre en su clase ¿entonces? ¿Quién era Mimi Tachikawa? Porque el cuaderno decía su nombre pero no en qué grado estaba.

Guardó el cuaderno, ese día era ya tarde y no podría resolver nada, esperaría a que amaneciera y buscaría a la dueña en la escuela.

A primera hora de la mañana, el rubio se dirigió a la escuela y esperó cerca de la entrada, vio pasar a varias de las alumnas pero ninguna se veía como si hubiera perdido algo. Yamato no era un chico muy sociable, por lo tanto, le era difícil acercarse a las niñas y preguntar quién era Mimi Tachikawa.

No sabía por qué pero el nombre le gustaba, Mimi, al pronunciarlo le daba la impresión de ser un nombre dulce y colorido; intentó imaginar a la dueña y lo único que pudo lograr fue pensar que tal vez era alguien como su hermano menor, entonces allí se le ocurrió que la dueña debía ser un poco menor que él.

Se escuchó la campana que daba inicio a las clases y Yamato se fue a su salón sin lograr hablar con ninguna de las niñas cercanas, planeó buscar de nuevo en el descanso o a la salida. Cuando el descanso llegó, el rubio caminó por todo lugar permitido en la escuela pero no encontró ningún indicio, remembró los lugares donde había estado el día anterior y con eso en mente regresó a su salón.

A la salida, se apresuró y pasó por el salón de música y recordó que ayer también había estado allí viendo al coro ensayar. Entró procurando no hacer ruido y, como cada tarde, el rubio se quedaba en ese salón escuchando a sus compañeros, no cantaban muy bien pero estar allí era más grato que estar solo en casa.

Fue entonces cuando la vio… había una pequeña de largos cabellos castaños, recostada en el pupitre haciendo un puchero de inconformidad, era una niña no muy pequeña pero él no podía dejar de verla, cuando ella vio al rubio entrar lo observó y con seriedad le habló.

—No cantan bien—

Yamato se sorprendió por el repentino comentario pero entendió a lo que se refería y respondió con obviedad y sin alzar la voz.

—Por eso ensayan— se sentó retirado de con ella.

La pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo y Yamato sentía la fija mirada.

—Yo te he visto— dijo ella rompiendo el hielo —ayer también estabas aquí—

—Aquí hago mi tarea— sacó sus cuadernos, así como el que no era suyo, ella lo vio

—¡Tú lo tienes!— se levantó y se acercó al lugar del rubio, los del coro los vieron, se disculpó y cada quien regresó a lo suyo

—No grites ¿y qué tengo?—

—Mi cuaderno—respondió al estar junto a él —ayer lo dejé aquí, creí haberlo perdido— Yamato se lo entregó

—¿Y por qué estaba en mi mochila?— se preguntó y en ese momento, algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro, un recuerdo del día anterior.

Había sucedido lo mismo, llegó al salón de música y mientras hacía su tarea escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio entrar a la castaña que hoy estaba a su lado, en ese momento, ella le sonrió levemente, se sentó lejos del chico y escuchó al coro durante un rato. Después vio el reloj del salón y salió corriendo del lugar, de seguro se le había hecho tarde; en su salida, dejó el cuaderno en la banca; Yamato lo recogió y lo guardó en su mochila sin verlo, no había podido aparatar su vista de la pequeña niña desde que había entrado al lugar.

—¿Tú eres Mimi Tachikawa?— no evitó sonrojarse

—Sip— ella sonrió feliz —soy yo—

Y así, Yamato quedó embelesado con la sonrisa de la niña, tenía razón: Mimi Tachikawa era el nombre de una niña tierna, alegre y dulce.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _Espero y les haya gustado este fragmento, no sé, se me hizo un tanto tierno (los Mimato me están quedando más largos que los Michi, debo hacer algo xD)._

 _Aclaro que Digimon no me pertenece, tienen a su creador original, yo sólo les hago vivir cosas distintas, jeje._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco enormemente, espero poder subir un capítulo por mes, al menos._

 _Nos vemos y que estén bien, sayo!_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 **.**

 _ **3.- Opuestos**_

 **.**

No hacía mucho que habían dado por terminada su aventura en el mundo digital y ahora todos llevaban una vida más normal. Y Yamato podía ver más seguido a su hermano.

Aunque sus padres seguían separados, Yamato y Takeru se empezaban a frecuentar y pasaban tardes juntos; su madre se había mudado a Odaiba después del incidente de 1999.

Todo hubiera sido normal si no fuera porque, más de una vez, Takeru visitaba la casa de su padre acompañado… acompañado por una niña, poco mayor que él, de cabellos castaños y que ambos rubios conocían.

La primera vez que Takeru llegó acompañado de Mimi, Yamato se sorprendió pues no la esperaba, ella también estaba sorprendida y apenada. Takaishi le dijo que había pedido a la castaña que le acompañara a jugar y ella aceptó sin dudar; esos dos habían hecho una muy buena amistad durante su travesía en el digimundo.

Ishida pocas veces habló con Tachikawa, no sabía qué temas tratar con ella pues su entorno era muy distinto; a sus ojos, Mimi tenía todo lo que él hubiera querido tener: una familia feliz, o al menos así veía él a la chica, que provenía de una familia muy unida.

Lo curioso era que Yamato no imaginaba que la castaña envidiaba algo que él tenía: un hermano. Era cierto que ella se sentía feliz siendo "la princesa de papá" pero había ocasiones en que ella se sentía sola, tal como le pasó en el digimundo; por eso, cuando conoció a Takeru se sintió aliviada porque el resto de los chicos eran "niños grandes", Koushiro incluido y el ver a Takeru representaba esperanza y fuerza para ella y así poder continuar el viaje.

Por ello, Mimi no quiso cortar el vínculo con ninguno de los "niños elegidos", había aprendido mucho de todos ellos y quería conocerlos más, sobre todo al rubio mayor, tenía deseos de conocerlo, no sabía por qué pero ella quería conocerlo.

Mientras tanto, Yamato tenía curiosidad por conocer a esa niña que se llevaba tan bien con su hermano, quería saber cómo era que lograban llevarse tan bien, aunque Takeru tenía el don de ser bien aceptado por quien lo conociera; él se relacionaba fácilmente con las personas y Yamato le admiraba eso.

También a Mimi, pues debía admitir que la chica se hacía querer, porque eso le estaba pasando a él, comenzaba a querer a la castaña, no sabía qué tanto pero sabía que la quería y que le gustaba verla en su casa, porque le traía alegría a su vida.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo!_

 _Disculpen la demora pero quise compensarlo con este tierno fragmento (en lo personal se me hizo tierno), espero y les guste n.n nos vemos pronto, en serio, es lo único que diré de momento,ji._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad 2016!**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **4.- Accidente**_

 _ **.**_

No había sido intencional, eso era seguro, pero que le hubiera ocurrido al inicio de la reunión era espantoso y más porque estaba en casa ajena. Habían organizado una reunión el primer fin de semana desde que ella regresó a Japón, los anfitriones fueron Takeru y su casa.

Llegaron a distintas horas y ella habría sido la última de no ser porque se topó con Yamato Ishida parado frente a la puerta de la casa de su hermano, el rubio decidió esperarla cuando la vio salir del elevador y comenzar a correr.

Mimi vestía muy deportiva ese día y traía un vaso en sus manos, una agua de sabor que compró en una paleteria cercana, cuando vio al rubio ella apresuró su paso para alcanzarlo y no tener que esperar a fuera de la casa; pero no midió la velocidad de su carrera por lo que se detuvo muy bruscamente.

No chocó con el rubio, que alcanzó a dar medio paso atrás; lo que pasó fue que contenido del vaso de Mimi terminó en la blanca camisa de Yamato y el jugo, de extraño color azul dejó una buena marca del delito cometido.

Los dos se quedaron mudos ante lo sucedido, en ese momento, Takeru abrió la puerta y vio la escena.

—Traeré algo para limpiar— dijo al ver el vaso y el líquido en el piso dejando la puerta abierta

—¡Gomen ne, Yamato-san!— hizo una profunda reverencia, con la que quería ocultar su apenado rostro, ella quería que el rubio la notara, pero no de esa forma.

—Ah… no te preocupes ¿esto se puede quitar, verdad?— él estiraba un poco su camisa viendo el raro color para un agua de consumo humano

—Sí… creo, ¡Yo la lavaré, fue mi culpa!— levantó su vista

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, yo puedo hacerlo—

—Insisto, déjame hacerlo, por favor—

—Está bien, Mimi-san—

—¿Así estarás toda la tarde, hermano?— el "pequeño" rubio había terminado de limpiar el piso, ninguno de los mayores se había percatado de su regreso hasta que habló

—Sí… supongo que se secará pronto, entremos, Mimi-san—

—En verdad lo lamento— ella seguía apenada

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Cuando termine la reunión vamos a mi casa por otra playera y te llevo a la tuya—

—¿Eh?— ella lo volteó a ver sin poder entender el comentario de Ishida

—Sí, me dijiste que la lavarías ¿no? No puedo quedarme sin camisa toda la tarde ni andar semidesnudo en la calle—

—De…de acuerdo— apenas y pudo responder ella, no podía procesar del todo lo que el rubio le decía

Y así, ambos ingresaron a la casa Takaishi, le contaron al resto de sus amigos lo sucedido y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Takeru cerró la puerta de entrada y mientras llegaba a la sala donde estaban sus amigos pensó "mi hermano tiene cambios de ropa aquí".

Pero sonrió al ver que Yamato sonreía mientras veía la mancha de su camisa, como si le agradeciera lo sucedido.

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Feliz Año 2017!**_

 _Espero y hayan tenido un maravilloso inicio de año n.n del mismo modo, espero y todo el año les sea favorecedor n.n_

 _Disculpen la demora pero ya ven, cada fin e inicio de año siempre hay muchas cosas que se le atraviesan a uno, pero bueno, el año apenas comienza, je._

 _Y, como agradecimiento por seguir esta historia, les dejaré un capítulo que está bastante relacionado con los Momentos Michi, espero y estos capítulos les gusten._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos, me hacen muy feliz :D_

 _Saludos y nos vemos pronto!_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragmentos Mimato**

(de mi para ustedes)

 _ **.**_

 _ **5.- Intercambio (*)**_

 _ **.**_

La fila era enorme y eso que había madrugado bastante, pero Yamato nunca que ese evento causara tanto furor, ni que fuera el concierto de _X japan_ , _L'arc_ o _U2_ , definitivamente, el rubio desconocía la importancia del fútbol soccer.

Yamato fue llevado por su madre al estadio, su padre había tenido turno nocturno en la televisora y, con mucha pena encima, el rubio se armó de valor para pedirle a ella que lo acompañara pues él no sabía dónde estaba el estadio y recordó que más de una vez Takeru le contó que ella en ocasiones iba a entrevistar personas allí.

Una vez que lo dejó afuera del estadio, la señora Takaishi se fue a comprar lo que faltaba para la reunión pues los "niños elegidos" se reunirían en casa de los Izumi para festejar la llegada del año nuevo. Las mamás de los chicos prepararían la comida pero la señora Takaishi tenía trabajo ese día, ella decidió ayudar llevando los ingredientes a la casa Izumi antes de ir a su trabajo.

Y mientras esto pasaba, su hijo mayor hacía fila para comprar el regalo de intercambio. No tenía queja de la persona a la que le daría, le apreciaba bastante, pero se lamentaba porque no le había tocado la chica que desde hacía meses llamaba su atención; quiso saber quién le daría a ella pero no tuvo éxito, aunque los chicos eran sus amigos no se sentía con derecho a pedirles que le cambiaran su "amigo secreto", no le parecía justo.

Por lo mismo, se resignó y, en cuanto supo que aún quedaban boletos para el partido de la selección japonesa contra la escuadra alemana, no lo dudó, ese sería un buen regalo para Taichi, la persona que le había tocado en el intercambio.

Cuando llegó a la taquilla del estadio no dudó en pedir el boleto, el problema fue cuando le preguntaron por el lugar ¿cuál es el mejor lugar para ver un partido de soccer? Suponía él que entre más cerca del campo de juego era mejor porque se considera mejor zona ¿no? Pues basándose en ello, Ishida eligió un lugar cercano al campo de juego y un poco céntrico.

Teniendo ya los boletos se dirigió a su casa bajo las orientaciones de su madre y así, poco después, alistarse para la reunión; manteniendo la esperanza en que la chica que él quería le regalara a él.

Poco después, a la hora acordada, Takeru pasó a casa de Yamato y ambos partieron a casa de Koushiro, pero en el camino se entretuvieron un poco puesto que algunas chicas reconocían a Yamato como el vocalista de cierta banda juvenil local y ya con algo de renombre y le pedían un autógrafo o foto, otras sólo le tomaban la foto por ser guapo.

Gracias a ello, los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi fueron los penúltimos en llegar… pero como Jou Kido fue el que llegó el último, fue el que se llevó la burla momentánea por su tardía llegada, acusándole de que prefería estudiar a reunirse con sus amigos, pero todos sabían que sólo bromeaban y entendían la importancia de la carrera que Jou había elegido.

Después de eso, los chicos platicaron y comieron con tranquilidad; cuando dieron las doce, se escucharon las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del año nuevo.

—Chicos, comencemos el intercambio ¿quién quiere ser el primero?— animó Takeru

—Creo que estaría bien que comience el anfitrión— sugirió Hikari, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo…Koushiro se puso nervioso

—¿Yo? Está bien—

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la mesa donde todos habían dejado sus regalos al llegar, tomó una bolsa y se acercó a sus amigos.

—Este regalo es para mi amiga Sora-san— se acercó a la pelirroja y se lo entregó —Feliz año nuevo—

—Feliz año, gracias, Koushiro-kun ¿puedo abrirlo?—

Takenouchi abrió la bolsa una vez que Izumi estuvo de acuerdo y vio que dentro de ella había una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga en un bonito tono azul cielo. Concluida la entrega, Sora procedió a entregar su regalo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Daisuke-kun—

—Sora-san, gracias… Feliz año nuevo—

El líder de los "nuevos elegidos" abrió la caja y encontró una chamarra color azul añil. Momentos después, Motomiya llevó su intercambio hasta Koushiro.

—Koushiro-san, feliz año nuevo—

—Daisuke-kun, gracias y feliz año—

—Espero y te guste… la verdad, no sabía que elegir— Daisuke estaba nervioso

El pelirrojo sonrió y abrió su regalo, que era un portafolio para guardar la laptop.

—Así te verás muy profesional, Kou— comentó Taichi.

Hasta que escuchó al moreno hablar, Yamato reaccionó pues se había dedicado a mirar a sus amigos… más bien a observarlos para ver si lograba averiguar quién le daría regalo a Mimi y saber a quién le regalaría ella pero no lograba descubrir nada, todos se veían normales y tanta demora lo ponía de nervios.

—Debemos continuar— intervino —¿Alguien quiere comenzar de nuevo?— .

—Yo empiezo— intervino Jou acercándose a la mesa de regalos y después de tomar un pequeño empaque se acercó a Takeru.

—Sé que te gusta leer, espero y te guste este libro… aunque es un clásico que tal vez ya tengas—

—Gracias— el rubio menor abrió el regalo —El principito, gracias, Jou-san—

—Feliz año, Takeru-kun—

—Feliz año nuevo, Jou-san—

Al ver esta acción, Yamato sonrió, claro que ambos conocían ese libro pero Takeru nunca había podido comprarlo, por una u otra razón siempre que quería conseguir ese libro algo se lo impedía. Al fin lo había conseguido.

Takeru colocó el libro bajo su brazo, tomó su caja de regalo y se dirigió a Iori.

—Iori-kun, feliz año nuevo—

—Takeru-san, gracias, feliz año nuevo—

Hida hizo lo propio, abrió su regalo viendo que era una nueva bolsa para guardar sus artículos para el Kendo. Y con un poco de pena, Iori llevó su regalo hasta la menor de los Yagami.

—Hikari-san, feliz año nuevo—

—Iori-kun, feliz año, gracias—

El paquete que entregó el menor de los elegidos era pequeño pues dentro contenía un marco para fotografías digitales.

La castaña tomó su bolsa y se la entregó al chico que vivía en la región de Tamachi.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ken-kun—

—Feliz año, Hikari-san, gracias—

Y Ken procedía a mostrar una grabadora de voz pues debido a su inteligencia, muchas veces Ken era elegido para dar discursos escolares y la pequeña le comentó que podía ayudarse un poco grabando su voz.

Yamato estaba ansioso; ya muchos habían recibido sus regalos y Mimi ni recibía ni entregaba el regalo. Gracias a eso, el cantante tuvo un fugaz pensamiento: que ella le daría regalo a él.

Era el turno de Ken para entregar el regalo, estaba muy nervioso, cosa de la que Ishida se percató pensando lo peor: que Ken le daría regalo a Mimi y que, como casi no la trataba le apenaba darle algo. Sudó frío al verlo acercarse a Tachikawa que estaba al lado de Inoue.

—Ahm…esto, feliz año nuevo, Miyako-san— le entregó la caja; la chica de cabello violeta podía jurar que el chico frente a ella temblaba como hoja al viento

—Ken-kun, feliz año nuevo, gracias— sonrió; para Ken, la sonrisa de Miyako Inoue era lo más bello del mundo

Yamato sonrió al ver el actuar de Ken, le recordó a él mismo cuando supo que había una chica que le gustaba y lo nervioso que se ponía al hablar con ella.

Inoue abrió la caja, que no estaba sellada, la destapó sin problemas y dentro encontró un elegante ramo de rosas rojas; los comentarios de Mimi no se hicieron esperar lo que hizo a Miyako ponerse tan roja como Ken, a quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, todos sabían que ahí comenzaba una historia entre esos dos.

Y para cambiar el tema, rápidamente Miyako entregó su regalo a la chica que más admiraba.

—¡Mimi-san! ¡Feliz año nuevo!—

—¡Feliz año, Miyako-chan!— la abrazó con entusiasmo y poco después abrió el regalo: era una caja con accesorios de todo tipo, collares, broches para el cabello, pulseras… una gama surtida de para que Mimi pudiera usar a gusto propio.

Cuando vio esto, Yamato suspiró aliviado, finalmente supo quién le daba regalo a la castaña, era grato saber que había sido la fan número uno de Mimi. Sin embargo, surgió la duda mayor ¿a quién le daría regalo ella? Porque las opciones eras muy pocas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Tachikawa caminar con la bolsa en la mano.

—Feliz año nuevo, Jou-sempai— el mencionado se sorprendió

—Feliz año, Mimi-san— abrió el regalo y encontró un estuche de lápices y suplementos alimenticios— Mimi-san, esto…—

—Estoy segura de que no comes como se debe por tanto estudio, en ese sentido eres como Koushiro-kun— se justificó, el resto rió.

Ishida también rió ante el comentario de ella, vaya que era ocurrente la chica. Pero se sintió triste al saber que él no era el afortunado a regalar por ella; lo que le daba gusto era saber que no había segundas intenciones en el regalo, sólo era la preocupación de una amiga por su amigo. Esperaba que sólo eso fuera.

Y sin dudar se acercó al Yagami mayor; eran los únicos que faltaban de regalo, todo le quedó claro.

—Feliz año nuevo, Taichi—

—¿Eh?—

—El intercambio se cerró cuando Mimi-san le dio el regalo a Jou-sempai… y sólo quedamos tu y yo— se notaba no le causaba gracia la situación, contrario a sus amigos.

—Ustedes dos siempre juntos— comentó Mimi, al fin Taichi comprendió

—¿Tú me vas a dar regalo, Yamato?—

—Y tú a mí por lo visto—

—Esto no es divertido. Feliz Año— dijo el moreno mientras entregaba una muy pequeña caja al rubio y al mismo tiempo recibía el sobre que éste le entregaba.

Yamato abrió su regalo, que eran un par de púas para tocar la guitarra, el rubio reconoció que era un buen regalo.

—Taichi, gracias, en verdad—

—Por nada, gracias a ti— respondió contento

Yamato veía su regalo con evidente alegría, ya hacía tiempo que quería comprar unas púas pero siempre pasaba algo que se lo impedía y las que Taichi le había dado le gustaron bastante, una era negra con destellos blancos, como si fuera un pedazo del cielo nocturno y estrellado; la otra, azul claro en una de las puntas y se oscurecía poco a poco llegando al color azul marino. Se sentía un poco triste por no tener el contacto que hubiera querido tener con Tachikawa pero admitía que Taichi merecía reconocimiento por tener tal atención para con él.

—Es un gran regalo ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto. Jamás imaginé que Taichi fuera tan atento— respondió al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la persona que le haló —¡ ¿Mimi-san? !—

—Sí, me da gusto verte tan contento, Yamato-san—

—Gracias…— se puso un poco nervioso —Taichi es un gran amigo—

—Es cierto, de haber sido yo no podría haberte dado algo así—

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué me hubieras regalado?—

—Hmm… no sé, tal vez una bufanda o productos para el cabello— sonrió nerviosa

—Con gusto los recibiría—

—¿Cómo?—

Yamato se ruborizó, estaba por decir algo poco propio de él.

—Me los puedes dar en mi cumpleaños— después guardó la pequeña caja en la bolsa de su pantalón —vamos con los demás— le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y así caminaron para acercarse con sus amigos.

E rubio se sentía nervioso pero contento, tenía un aditamento nuevo para usar con su querida guitarra y un posible regalo por parte de la chica que le gustaba. De momento se conformaba con tenerla al lado suyo, ya en el transcurso del año se armaría de valor para invitarla a salir.

 **.**

 _Listo, al fin está aquí el primer Mimato con su parte B en Momentos Michi, al principio, Yamato y Mimi se iban a dar regalo pero… como iba a ser un tema compartido pues… no podía hacer eso, por tanto, preferí jugarles una pequeña broma a los protagonistas de la historia, espero y no se molesten ustedes por ello._

 _Y, como tal, se suponía que esto iba a subirlo a inicios de Enero pero pues… por una u otra cosa no me fue posible… aunque puedo usar de pretexto el año nuevo chino, jeje._

 _Después de este momento compartido, regresaremos a los Mimatos normales (aunque no descarto la idea de hacer otro tema en común, ya veremos más adelante). Lo que sí, espero y les haya gustado este pequeño regalo, es mi forma de agradecerles que estén siguiendo esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

 _Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes:_ _LaBauhaus_ _mimato bombon kou_ _,_ _Adrit126_ _y, a todos lo que han seguido esta historia._

 ** _._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **6.- Regalo**_

 _ **.**_

Comprar un regalo siempre es una tarea difícil, más cuando se trata de una mujer y peor aun cuando esa mujer es tu novia.

Era el cumpleaños de Mimi, habían planeado salir por la tarde para llevarla a comer y festejarle su día, por tanto, Yamato se levantó temprano, se bañó y preparó su ropa y cosas para salir pues aún no tenía un regalo para darle a su novia… y no porque lo hubiera olvidado.

Estuvo buscando durante toda la semana lo ideal para ella pero no se decidió por nada: ¿accesorios? Ella ya tenía muchos, ¿zapatos? No le cabían en su clóset, ¿ropa? Yamato jamás le regalaría ropa pues ella es un caso especial en ese tema, además, él no sería capaz de comprarle minifaldas o tops para _su_ chica.

Derrotado, se dirigió al departamento de la castaña, su única opción era lucirse con la cena y, si era posible, su regalo se lo daría en cuerpomático, ante ese pensamiento, sonrió complacido.

En eso estaba cuando pasó por una tienda muy femenina, tenía tanto ropa como accesorios y demás detalles y justamente, cerca de la puerta de la tienda vio algo que le gustó para su chica ojos color miel.

Sin dudarlo, entró a la tienda y pidió le mostraran dicho artículo y sonriendo pagó el objeto.

Con algo de dificultad, el rubio continuó su camino y en el trayecto llamó a Mimi.

—¡Hola!—

—Mimi, voy camino a tu casa, por favor, espérame en la puerta, no creo poder tocar al llegar—

—…de acuerdo, Yamato-san—

A Tachikawa se le hizo extraña la llamada del rubio y se quedó un poco preocupada, por lo mismo, salió al balcón a esperar a Ishida.

Los minutos pasaron y al poco rato vio a Yamato acercarse al edificio donde ella estaba y sonrió entre divertida y enternecida pues el rubio traía consigo un _enorme_ oso de peluche; era divertido verlo maniobrar con el gran animal para ver donde pisaba.

Las personas lo veían pasar, algunos reían pero él no les prestaba atención, Mimi se sintió feliz, no tanto por el regalo más bien porque Yamato había tenido el detalle de llevar el peluche por cuenta propia siendo que él era muy reservado para ese tipo de acciones.

 **.**

 _Terminado!_

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo y, no sé ustedes pero yo me imagino a Yama caminando y lidiando con el peluche y me da risa, je._

 _Lovemichi, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me siento feliz al saber que, aun cuando tu fuerte es el Michi, le has dado una oportunidad al Mimato y sí, Yamato para mí es muy vivo, je._

 _Saludos, que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 ** _._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **7.- Fans**_

 _ **.**_

Eran la banda que cerraba el evento, por vez primera una emisora de radio había invitado a la banda Knife of day a participar en un "toquín" de música indie con bandas emergentes. Y no es que fueran los últimos por ser el evento principal, sólo que esa suerte les tocó.

Por lo mismo, muchas personas los esperaban, era una de las ventajas el haber estado en una banda en la escuela secundaria, Yamato ya era medianamente conocido en el ámbito de la música indie y local.

Era casi media noche y mucha de la audiencia eran mujeres, varias de ellas coreaban su nombre mientras lo veían tocar y cantar. Y entre el público estaban sus amigos de toda la vida, como él los consideraba, los cuales tenían un lugar privilegiado cerca del escenario.

Entre tanto revuelo, una chica de cabellos castaños escuchó la plática de dos chicas del público.

—Yamato-san está como quiere—

—Y que lo digas, es todo un adonis— al escuchar esto, la castaña sonrió divertida

—Es joven, talentoso… y se rumora que soltero— intervino otra chica

—¿En serio? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! Si está bien guapo—

—Pues sí, pero dicen que es tímido con las chicas—

—¿Quién dijo? Si a las fans nos trata muy bien—

—Eso lo sé, pero una amiga mía está en la misma escuela que él y dice que Yamato-san no habla con chicas ajenas a sus compañeras de salón y casi no con ellas—

—No, eso no puede ser— era notoria la preocupación de ellas por Yamato. La castaña se divertía oyendo la plática, su sonrisa era evidente, no era burla, sólo le gustaba lo que oía

—¿Qué te divierte, Mimi-san?— preguntó Takeru

—Que las fans de Yamato-san lo quieran tanto— le dijo en tono confidencial —y él ni por enterado—

—Así es él, sólo escucha a sus seres cercanos— justificó el menor

Volvieron a poner atención al concierto, aun así, en ocasiones Mimi prestaba oído a la conversación de esas chicas, no quería admitirlo pero le enorgullecía saber que el chico que otras tantas querían la quería a ella y que, si bien era educado con las demás mujeres, no les ponía la misma atención que a ella, su novia.

 _ **.**_

 _Listo, aquí otro fragmento, espero y les guste, aclaro que no quiero que Yamato ni sus fans se vean "superficiales" me baso en el hecho de que un chico tímido que es popular y que quiere mantener su privacidad._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **8.- Cabello**_

 _ **.**_

Ocasiones como ésta eran contadas, por eso le encantaban.

Mimi era muy cuidadosa en su arreglo personal, le gustaba andar cómoda, a la moda y bien peinada, pero cuando Yamato accedía a peinarla, le deba igual como quedara.

Sabía que él también cuidaba mucho de su apariencia, alguna vez Takeru le dijo que Yamato y su madre se parecían en varias cosas y el cuidado personal era una de ellas.

Ese día lo pasaron en casa gracias a la lluvia; a media tarde ella se bañó y cuando estaba por peinar su cabello volteó a ver a Ishida sonriente.

—Yamato-san ¿me cepillas?— preguntó dulcemente, algunas veces el chico se negaba por tanto, no era segura la respuesta

El rubio estaba leyendo una revista de música y vio a la castaña sin decir nada, ella estuvo a punto de pasar el cepillo cuando él le habló

—Siéntate, yo lo hago— ella hizo caso sin rechistar y él se acercó al tocador

A Mimi le gustaba que él la cepillara porque era cuidadoso con su cabello y sentía que la relajaba, más de una vez se quedó dormida mientras él la cepillaba, por eso ya no la cepillaba en la cama.

Al acercarse, ella le entregó el cepillo y no dijeron más, el rubio se acomodó detrás de ella y comenzó a cepillar el castaño cabello con cuidado de no jalarlo pues esa cabellera le gustaba mucho, además de que Mimi no se contenía en decirle cuando la jalaba de más y le dolía, y cuando eso pasaba, ella terminaba de cepillarse a sí misma.

 **.**

 _Saludos! Aprovechando las vacaciones de Semana Santa, dejo otro fragmento de esta pareja. No me crean que esto de cepillar el cabello relaja, me han dicho que sí pero yo lo más cerca que he estado de eso es cuando debo peinar las pelucas y no me es muy relajante que digamos ñ.ñu… En fin, he hecho esto en base a lo que me cuentan e imaginando cómo sería con ellos, espero haberme acercado aunque sea un poco, je._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **9.- Cocina**_

 _ **.**_

Era el tercer intento y no lo conseguía.

Cierta mañana de sábado Mimi aprovechó la falta de planes para salir y decidió preparar un flan; no había motivos especiales para ello, sólo quería hacerlo.

Pero ya había hecho tres veces la receta y no le salía bien y eso la estaba poniendo de malas; a simple vista todo estaba perfecto pero al probarlo, el sabor no le convencía.

—Mejor aquí lo dejo, no puedo gastar tanto y no quiero desperdiciar lo que ya hice— sacudió sus ropas y comenzó a llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero.

—¿Qué haces?—

Al escuchar la pregunta ella volteo a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina, encontrando allí a Yamato, parado, observando toda la escena.

—Intentaba hacer un flan— él se acercó y probó los flanes que la castaña había preparado

—¿Y por qué hay tres? Hmm… éste está muy dulce—

—Lo sé, seguí los pasos de la receta pero no logré que me quedaran bien— se lamentaba

—No siempre es bueno seguir la receta, Mimi— el rubio se dispuso a ponerse su propio delantal y ayudar en la cocina —dime lo que hiciste y veamos si podemos arreglar los flanes—

Como dijo, Yamato escuchó a Mimi contarle lo que hizo, del mismo modo, leyó la receta y vio los moldes usados.

—Tuviste problemas con el caramelo por lo visto; se te quemó y a uno le pusiste mucho—

—Por eso el sabor extraño— concluyó ella

—Así es, la próxima vez hacemos uno entre los dos ¿te parece bien?—

—¡Claro! ¿Y qué hacemos con estos?—

—Pues nos los comeremos, así es como puedes aprender a no depender tanto de la receta, comiendo lo que haces—

Ambos limpiaron la cocina y poco después procedieron a comer los flanes, por suerte Mimi no los hizo muy grandes así que comerlos durante el día no sería nada complicado.

 _ **.**_

 _Listo un nuevo fragmento, forjado con la ayuda del anime Yumeiro patissiere (hay un capítulo donde hacen un flan, jeje). Yo nunca he hecho un flan así que no puedo dar veracidad a lo aquí descrito, me disculpo por ello._

 _De ahí en más, espero y les haya gustado el fragmento n.n muchas gracias por continuar esta historia… que no sé si debo llamarla historia puesto que no tiene un hilo conductor, jeje._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **10.- Regreso I (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Con unas mentiras de por medio pero al fin estaban en Hikarigaoka, con la misión de encontrar al octavo niño elegido. Un plan que habían formulado antes de regresar del Digimundo al mundo real.

Habían recorrido buena parte de la ciudad sin éxito alguno, gracias a eso terminaron con mucha hambre y gastaron todo su dinero en comida así que, ya no hubo dinero para tomar el tren de regreso a Odaiba.

Debido a ello, decidieron por pedir un "aventón", era la opción más sencilla o la única viable mejor dicho así que, sin más, los chicos tomaron turno para pedir ayuda a algún chófer de todos los que pasaban por la avenida.

Mimi ya se estaba cansada de esperar cuando vio que era el turno de Yamato para pedir ayuda; ella tragó en seco, tenía poco de conocer al rubio y se preguntaba si él sería capaz de hacerlo porque se notaba la vergüenza que embargaba al rubio.

Fueron segundos de suspenso y expectación a lo que sucedería cuando al fin vio al rubio alzar su blanca mano cubierta por su guante color chocolate.

Lo que siguió la dejó con la boca abierta… ¡Una guapa mujer en un lindo auto rojo se detuvo frente a él! Y con el descaro del mundo ella lo invitaba a subirse al vehículo… por suerte, Yamato se rehusó.

Lo vio acercarse a donde ella y Taichi estaban, el moreno se burlaba de lo visto, ella fingió complicidad; admitía que era divertido ver a Ishida avergonzado pero en su interior sintió deseos de rayar ese bonito carro rojo.

 **.**

 _Listo otro fragmento compartido!_

 _Aquí me quedo con la duda del color real del auto que traía esa chica, según yo si era rojo pero no he tenido oportunidad de ver ese capítulo antes de escribir esto pues lo idee en mi trabajo ñ.ñ (en lugar de hacer mi trabajo, jeje)._

 _Espero y les haya gustado un poco, creo que desentona un poco de los otros fragmentos pero… qué puedo decir, salvo que la idea curiosa de esto me ganó, je,_

 _Pero bueno, después de esto, regresamos a los fragmentos normales, otra vez n.n dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **11.- Bufanda**_

 _ **.**_

Siempre era lo mismo en los días frescos y fríos. Yamato siempre difería con su padre cuando éste le decía que se abrigara; el rubio sólo le daba por su lado, como él no era friolento, con traer camisa le bastaba.

Pero desde la secundaria las cosas cambiaron; Yamato seguía sin usar chamarras o abrigos; si el clima lo ameritaba, usaba chaquetas o suéteres ligeros pero desde que se hizo vocalista de la banda comenzó a cuidarse un poco más, sobre todo la garganta. Por eso, ahora lamentaba el tener que ir a clases y ensayos con el frío que estaba haciendo.

Con ese pesar caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria, se aclaró la garganta varias veces en el camino mientras esperaba no enfermarse.

Metros antes de llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus amigos, integrantes de la banda, los saludó y conversaron un poco sobre el concierto cercano; sus amigos apresuraron el paso debido a que querían comprar algo en la cafetería antes de ingresar a clases, Yamato quedó solo otra vez.

—No me quiero enfermar— murmuró después de toser un poco

—¿Yamato-san?— una voz femenina lo llamó

—Mimi-san, buenos días— trató se comportarse normal, su amiga de la infancia le gustaba desde hacía tiempo pero debido a su forma introvertida de ser no le había dicho nada aún. Irónico para un músico popular.

—Está haciendo bastante frío ¿te basta con esa chaqueta?— la castaña traía un abrigo que dese lejos se notaba que era cálido

—Sí… por suerte no soy muy friolento, cof…—

—¿Lo ves? Estás resintiendo el frío—

—No te preocupes, Mimi-san… sólo es un poco de tos—

—¡Pero eres cantante!— remarcó ella con obviedad —debes cuidar tu voz—

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estaré bien, en serio— sonrió, se sentía bien que alguien fuera tan atento

—Eso no me convence. Cuida esto, por favor—

Y la chica dejó su bolso en manos de Ishida para después ella abrir un poco su acolchado abrigo y quitarse la bufanda de su cuello, la sacudió un poco y procedió a colocarla en el cuello del rubio

—Qué bueno que es blanca— dijo al terminar de colocársela al chico, cerrar su abrigo y tomar su bolso. Yamato estaba paralizado.

—Listo. Eso protegerá tu garganta—

—Ahm… Mimi-san—

—Discúlpame por tomarme tanta libertad pero no quiero que te enfermes—

—… gracias— ruborizado, fue lo único que pudo decir

—Por nada, vamos a clases— ella comenzó a caminar

—Te regresaré la bufanda en cuanto compre una—

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Esa bufanda es para ti después de todo— sonrió un poco apenada

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad Yamato-san?—

Ante el comentario y la sonrisa de la castaña, el rubio sólo atinó a abrir un poco más la bufanda tapando buena parte de su rostro para ocultar su pena.

—Si… gracias— dijo muy quedamente, ella sonrió más y después de asentir caminó en dirección a su salón de clases.

Momentos más tarde, Ishida la siguió.

 _ **.**_

 _Listo el nuevo fragmento!_

 _Me gustó como quedó, espero y sea del agrado de ustedes, esta vez dedicado a Mimato bombon kou, quien me dio la idea para el fragmento… recuerdas cuando mencionaste que querías ver al rubio recibir un regalo? Espero haberme acercado un poco a lo que imaginabas y que este fragmento te haya gustado n.n_

 _Saludos a todos los que han seguido esta historia; dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos._

 _Cuídense y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 **.**

 _ **12.- Paparazzi**_

 **.**

En ocasiones como esa, Yamato Ishida odiaba pertenecer a una banda de rock; le gustaba la música y cantar ante muchas personas, de eso no tenía duda, pero el hecho de salir a la calle y no poder caminar con tranquilidad le irritaba.

No le molestaba saludar a las chicas o dar autógrafos, lo que hacía enojar al rubio eran los paparazzi que no lo dejaban en paz; lo seguían constantemente y no podía siquiera comer tranquilo en una pizzería.

Eso era lo que el día de hoy había sucedido. Apenas iba a pedir unas rebanadas de pizza cuando vislumbró el flash de una cámara fotográfica y un reportero que lo observaba.

Enojado, Yamato salió del lugar y caminó sin rumbo fijo con la intención de perder a su perseguidor.

Minutos después se encontró con su amiga Mimi Tachikawa, quien lo saludó tan animosa como siempre; normalmente sus caminos no solían coincidir, por eso, el rubio disfrutaba su presencia cada vez que se encontraban.

Platicaron un poco y la tensión del rubio hubiera bajado por completo si no fuera porque el reportero había regresado y esta vez acompañado por otros dos, los cuales se acercaron sin dar aviso pues estaban viendo al vocalista de Knife of day acompañado por una linda chica.

Los flash y las preguntas sin sentido (así lo eran para Yamato), no se hicieron esperar; Tachikawa se sorprendió pero lejos de molestarse mostró una evidente felicidad al escuchar la frase "la chica que sale con Yamato Ishida", el mencionado volvió a irritarse y sin problemas tomó la mano de la castaña y la jaló consigo, caminando entre las personas, maldiciendo entre dientes el que le importunaran estando con ella.

Los reporteros los seguían con dificultad, aun haciendo preguntas al aire; Yamato los ignoraba pero una sonriente Mimi se despedía de ellos.

 **.**

 _Listo!_

 _Saludos! Disculpen el retraso que he tenido con esta historia u.u se suponía que iba a subir esto a finales de julio pero.. Ya vieron el resultado, gomen… Pero aquí lo tienen, espero no tardar con el próximo que por suerte ya está terminado y sólo hay que transcribir y subir n.n_

 _Y quiero comentar que este fragmento está basado en cierta imagen de un Yamato que trae un suéter (creo) rojo y trae de la mano a Mimi, parecen caminar entre una multitud, chance y ya la hayan visto en la red._

 _Mary, hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por la sugerencia, créeme que ya está en el horno, sólo pido un poco de paciencia, por favor._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente fragmento, espero y todo les esté yendo bien y que la vida les sonría_ _oh, y claro, dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, pueden decirme con total confianza, esta historia es para todos._

 _Nos vemos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **13.- Carta**_

 _ **.**_

Era una manera antigua en esta era y más para los gustos modernos de ella, pero su amigo así se lo había pedido.

Mimi se dirigía a la oficina postal, por primera vez en su vida ella iba a mandar una carta y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella prefería mandar e-mails o mensajes vía celular pero no, su preciado amigo Michael le tuvo que pedir que le enviara una carta a la antigua.

—Eso de ser hijo de un actor no deja nada bueno— reprochó la castaña debido a que la idea del rubio nació gracias a que su padre le contaba de cuando él recibía cartas de sus fans.

A pocos metros de llegar al correo Mimi se encontró con Yamato, quien salía justamente de dicho lugar, cosa que le extrañó.

—¿Yamato-san?— le llamó al toparlo de frente

—Mimi-san ¿qué te trae por aquí?—

—Vengo a la oficina de correos ¿y tú?—

—También, acabo de mandar una carta—

—¿En serio?— no ocultó su sorpresa —¿Y se puede saber a quién?— la curiosidad le invadió y no lo disimuló, Ishida dudaba en responder

—A… A Takeru—

—¿Takeru-chan? ¿Por qué? No vive lejos hasta donde recuerdo—

—Ahora… antes sí vivía lejos—

El rubio no dijo más y ella comprendió un poco pues sabía que desde muy chicos sus padres se habían separado.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?— optó por cambiar el tema —Voy a mandarle una carta a Michael—

—¿Michael? Ah, tu amigo de Norteamérica —apenas y pudo decir el rubio —¿Y eso?— fingió desinterés mientras caminaban rumbo a la oficina

—Ideas de su papá. Le contó sobre esta forma de comunicación y ahora Michael me dijo que le mandara una carta. Quiere saber qué se siente recibir una ¿puedes creer eso? Yo nunca he mandado una, no tengo idea de qué se hace— al fin había sacado su frustración

—Te ayudo si quieres—

—¿En serio?—

—Sí, he mandado cartas desde hace mucho tiempo a Takeru—

—¿Puedo saber por qué?—

—… sólo así nos podíamos comunicar— respondió sin voltear a verla, ella sonrió e imaginó a un Yamato de 8 años mandando una carta —aunque siempre supe que era mi mamá la que enviaba sus cartas; Takeru era muy pequeño como para salir solo—

—Entiendo. Pero lo siguen haciendo—

—Creo que se nos quedó el hábito, pero te puedo decir con seguridad que es muy grato recibir una carta. Creo que entiendo a tu amigo. Vamos a la ventanilla para comprar el timbre postal—

Y así, ella lo siguió e hizo todo lo que el rubio le dijo hasta concluir el envío.

—Listo, ahora sólo tendrás que esperar un poco para que llegue a su destino, de todas formas, le puedes decir a él que ya la mandaste para que esté atento a su llegada.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Yamato-san—

—Por nada, un gusto ayudarte—

Cuando el rubio estuvo por marcharse, la castaña le llamó.

—Yamato-san…. —

—Dime—

—… ¿Me puedes pasar tu dirección?—

—¿Para qué?—

—¿Te puedo mandar una carta?—

Al oírla, el rubio se sorprendió y la vio atento, poco después sonrió

—Por supuesto—

 **.**

 _Wola!_

 _Aquí dejó el nuevo fragmento, esta vez… basado en mis recuerdos de la primera vez que mandé una carta (uf! Por allá del '98… qué tiempos aquellos, cof, cof), es una emoción muy bonita; si nunca lo han hecho, anímense, ya sea a un amigo o familiar que viva en otra ciudad o municipio, puede que se sientan un poco extraños al hacerlo pero tiene su encanto esa acción._

 _De hecho, gracias a esa actividad tengo grandes amigos por correspondencia n.n_

 _Bueno, los dejo por el momento, gracias por seguir esta historia y recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios y/ o sugerencias, son bien recibido._

 _Saludos, cuídense y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 **.**

 _ **14.- Embarazo**_

 **.**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces. Mimi se encontraba en el comedor de su casa esperando a que Yamato regresara de su empleo en la estación de televisión donde trabajaba junto con su padre.

Recordando todo lo sucedido desde hace casi cuatro años. Cuando ella tenía diecisiete años se hizo novia de Yamato Ishida, uno de sus amigos de la infancia y compañero de aventuras.

Él es un año mayor que ella y cuando éste se graduó de la preparatoria, tuvieron su primera relación íntima donde creyeron que todo había resultado bien, hasta que Mimi se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Preocupada le dijo al rubio, quien prontamente cumplió con las formalidades debidas para comenzar a formar su propia familia.

Sin embrago, a pocas semanas de vivir juntos y dado que fue un embarazo complicado, Mimi perdió al niño semanas después.

Estuvo en depresión durante un tiempo pero continuaron viviendo juntos. Yamato siempre la apoyó hasta que ella logró salir adelante y volvieron a su vida cotidiana.

Ahora, ella tenía veinte años, estaba a mitad de sus estudios de Gastronomía, mientras que, Yamato estaba próximo a viajar a los Estados Unidos para conocer la NASA e intentar obtener un lugar allí. Todo estaba por cambiar en cuanto Ishida llegara a casa.

Mimi no se sentía capaz de poderle decir al rubio, no quería quitarle su sueño, pero también tenía miedo de repetir la experiencia pasada ¿qué podía hacer?

Así se le fue el tiempo, no supo cuando anocheció ni cuando fue que el rubio llegó a casa, quien pensó que no había nadie adentro hasta que encendió las luces y vio a la castaña sentada junto a la mesa.

—¿Mimi?— le llamó varias veces, ella reaccionó hasta que sintió que él tocaba su hombro —¿qué tienes?—

—Yamato… Bienvenido— hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír —¿cómo te fue?—

—Bien. Papá es muy entregado al trabajo, cada día lo confirmo más— respondió un tanto melancólico

—Señal de que le gusta mucho su trabajo ¿no?—

—Sí… tiene el respeto de muchos, pero descuida su casa y su persona— el rubio se sentó al lado de ella —¿Qué pasó, por qué estás deprimida?— la observó fijamente

—No es nada, en serio, sólo recordé algunas cosas—

Ishida tomó la mano de la castaña y la sintió tensarse, sabía que algo le ocultaba y tomó otra vía.

—¿Sabes? Se me antojaron unos hot cakes ¿quieres tú?—

—¿Hot cakes? ¿Y eso?—

—No lo sé, pero desde la mañana sólo pienso en comer eso y… me avergüenza decirlo pero se me hace agua la boca de sólo imaginarlos. Nunca me había pasado eso—

—¿Qué extraño, no?— fue lo único que ella pudo decir, había escuchado que hay ocasiones en que los "achaques" del embarazo los sentían los hombres; pensaba en ello cuando vio al rubio tomar el sobre del médico

—¿Y esto? ¿Te sentiste mal?— el rubio se alarmó, desde lo ocurrido hace tres años él procuraba tener un ojo sobre Mimi cuando de médicos se trataba

—No… sólo… consulta de rutina—

—¿Segura?— ella asintió —Voy a la cocina ¿te traigo algo?— ella negó

En cuanto el rubio se puso en pie y se dispuso a retirarse, Mimi lo llamó.

—Yamato— él volteó a verla —si fueras papá antes de terminar tu carrera ¿qué pasaría? ¿Qué pensarías? ¿Qué harías?— ella no lo veía

El rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa, volvió a sentarse y tomó entre sus manos las de la castaña.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás diciéndome lo que creo?—

Ella contenía sus ganas de llorar, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

—Estoy embarazada— y habiendo dicho esto, soltó el llanto, él la abrazó con fuerza

—Tranquila, Mimi, no pasará nada, todo estará bien— le susurró palaras suaves, él comprendía el temor que ella sentía, pero quería darle confianza; una vez que la sintió tranquilizarse, sin soltarle las manos le habló.

—Vamos a América juntos—

—¿Eh?—

—No voy a dejarte sola aquí, sé que aún te falta la mitad tu carrera y yo no creo poder modificar el viaje, pero aun así, quiero que vegas conmigo—

—¿Estás seguro?— ya no lloraba, pero su cara estaba roja, él la besó brevemente

—Por supuesto— respondió con una sonrisa llena de gozo

 **.**

 _Listo, aquí el nuevo fragmento._

 _Primero que nada, Mary, una disculpa por hacer este fragmento un poco triste pero he tenido un suceso familiar que de alguna forma afectó mis emociones, aun así, hice lo posible por alegrarlo un poco, espero y te haya gustado._

 _Prometo hacer lo posible porque los futuros fragmentos tengan un ambiente más alegre, aunque creo que está bien plasmar todo tipo de emociones._

 _Saludos, que estén bien y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic._

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 **.**

 _ **15.- Reunión II**_

 **.**

¿En qué estaba pensando Taichi cuando sugirió pedir aventón? Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Yamato Ishida en ese momento.

Después de fallar en localizar al octavo niño elegido y de quedarse sin dinero, los chicos pidieron aventón para llegar a Odaiba.

Ninguno de los varones tuvo éxito… bueno, él sí que lo había tenido pero lo rechazó. La vergüenza era enorme y el color rojo invadía su cara sólo de recordar a esa chica tan llamativa. Pero al final Sora y Mimi lograron que un chico los llevara en su camioneta.

Y ahora allí iban, él sentado al lado de su hermano que estaba junto a Sora y… Mimi al lado del hombre que conducía el vehículo.

Era molesto ver cómo ese sujeto trataba a las chicas, se notaba de lejos que quería quedar bien con ellas. Se suponía que el líder debía proteger a sus amigos ¿no? ¿Es que el tonto de Taichi no se daba cuenta?

Y para colmo, el sujeto les dijo que se quedaran callados ya que ellos sólo eran los acompañantes de las lindas Sora y Mimi, cada vez ese sujeto le caía peor.

Lo que terminó con su paciencia fue que la tomara contra Jou y lo ocurrido con Koushiro, bien, era cierto que fue un accidente que el pelirrojo cayera pero que culpara al mayor del grupo sólo porque sí… No, no había nada a favor del tipo ese.

Al final y después de una breve batalla contra Gesomon, regresaron a casa con la ayuda de Ikkakumon; no había nada mejor que eso, viajar con los amigos y sin que ningún sujeto extraño se acercara a Mimi.

 **.**

 _Saludos!_

 _He aquí el nuevo fragmento. Que siendo honesta me hizo buscar el capítulo en la red porque ya no recordaba algunas cosas (entre ellas el nombre del Digimon calamar, je)._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado (en todo el sentido de la palabra), ya pasaron un par de meses y pues parece ser que hemos regresado a la rutina diaria. Aceptar y continuar, creo que eso es lo único que queda por hacer. Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad, se los agradezco enormemente._

 _Cierto, como otros casos, este es un fragmento compartido, creo que este capítulo dio para muchas cosas, en cierta forma, es emocionante =)_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo fragmento, cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien!_

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **16.- Lluvia**_

 _ **.**_

Había sido una mañana lluviosa y todo indicaba que la tarde sería igual pero eso no importó, todos continuaban con su rutina diaria. Llovía a momentos y en ocasiones sólo eran unas leves brisas, nada que lamentar.

Las clases en la universidad fueron como siempre. El tema del día fue la lluvia y el frío que se sentía; aun así, una linda chica de cabellos castaños lucía un bonito vestido color coral cubierto por un abrigo a prueba del agua. Ella caminaba por los pasillos dispuesta a salir de la escuela cuando le dio alcance un joven rubio.

—¡Mimi!—

—¡Ah, Yamato-kun! ¿Terminaron tus clases?—

—Sí, te vi cuando saliste de tu edificio y quise alcanzarte— ella se sonrojó

Llevaba tiempo interesada en su amigo rubio; ahora que estaban en la universidad, ellos habían coincidido en varias clases y comenzaron a tratarse más, entablando una mejor amistad.

Las amigas de Mimi y muchos otros estudiantes daban por hecho que ellos dos eran pareja pero ninguno negaba o confirmaba dicho rumor, sólo seguían con su vida normal.

—¿Vas a casa?— habló él al doblar la primer calle saliendo de la universidad

—Sí, pero antes debo ir a comprar un libro que me piden—

—¿Te acompaño?—

—¡Claro!—

Caminaron tranquilos por la avenida conversando sobre el día escolar cuando comenzó a caer otra leve llovizna mientras se detenían en un cruce de calles esperando el cambio de color en el semáforo.

—Deja saco el paraguas, está comenzando a llover más fuerte—

En eso estaba el rubio, buscando dicho objeto en su mochila, mientras que Mimi lo observaba por ende, ninguno se percató de que un auto se acercaba a ellos.

Para cuando el rubio lo vio ya era tarde, ese auto pasó a gran velocidad y aprovechando un charco un tanto grande que estaba a los pies de la pareja, los bañó.

No era mucho, pero sí se notaba que estaban mojados, se observaron mutuamente y en silencio un par de segundos, así como algunas personas que vieron lo ocurrido.

Mimi tenía un semblante indignado, Yamato temía una mala reacción de parte de la castaña y suspiró, tentando su suerte y guardando nuevamente el paraguas.

—Creo que ya no tiene caso usarlo—

Ella iba a reclamar pero observó al rubio y después ella misma se observó y sonrió derrotada.

—Cierto. La librería está en la siguiente calle—

El semáforo cambió a verde nuevamente y ella jaló al rubio que apenas logró sujetar bien su mochila.

—Vamos, adentro de la librería hay una cafetería—

Había cedido a no hacer un berrinche por su ropa mojada, pero no se limitaría con el hecho de complacerse con un café para calmar el frío que agarró a causa de la lluvia y qué mejor que con su querido amigo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, otra vez!_

 _He aquí el nuevo fragmento. Me puse a pensar que estos dos personajes son un tanto vanidosos (una más que otro, claro) y pues… qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un vanidoso si no terminar arruinando su look? Ñaca, ñaca… y cuando llueve, los carros son muy cooperativos para eso (al menos por donde vivo)._

 _Por cierto, antes de que se me pase, una disculpa por el fragmento anterior, erré al momento de poner el título, el correcto era Regreso II…. No sé por qué lo titulé Reunión, sinceramente,_

 _Gracias por su apoyo y recuerden: dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias no duden en decirme n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **17.- Tarde**_

 _ **.**_

Todo sucedió en una salida a una exposición en el museo de la ciudad; eran pinturas de paisajes invernales.

Mimi acudió acompañada de su novio, se la estuvo pasando bien pues, aunque el chico no era el amor de su vida, era un buen muchacho y ella sabía que él la quería mucho.

En otra de las salas del mismo museo, un joven rubio observaba atento la pintura de una cabaña; le acompañaba una joven pelirroja y conversaban sobre la pintura.

Ambas parejas salieron de las salas y llegaron a la sala principal donde tomaron algunos folletos y veían algunas esculturas de hielo.

—Mira, Mimi, el mes entrante habrá una exposición de estrellas ¿quieres venir?—

—Sí— respondió ella con una leve sonrisa

—Dame unos momentos, voy a pedir más información sobre esto—

Ella lo vio partir sin cambio de ánimo, el rubio con el que salía hacía lo posible por complacerla y ella lo apreciaba y agradecía pero no la llenaba, ¿la razón por la que salía con él? Por sus amigas y por el paso del tiempo, ella no quería estar sola.

Por otra parte, la pelirroja también se había alejado un poco del rubio que la acompañaba, por tanto, ambas personas veían sus alrededores.

Tanto el rubio como la castaña veían la ambientación del lugar, los cuadros, una que otra escultura y a las personas… fue en ese momento donde sus miradas se encontraron.

Ojos color azul profundo chocaron con los ojos color miel y en ese momento todo el entorno desapareció.

Ojos azules, cabello rubio, pantalón negro y una camisa tinta era lo que Mimi veía con emoción; él veía unos ojos color miel, cabello castaño suelto, un sencillo pero lindo vestido color blanco a la rodilla y una zapatillas que hacían juego, ante los ojos de Yamato, ella era hermosa.

Ambos se sonrieron, los nervios les invadieron y sus corazones latían con fuerza, por instinto comenzaron a acercarse, sus mentes sólo repetían la frase _"aquí estás"_.

Pocos metros los separaban cuando el rubio vio a cierta pelirroja adentrarse en su campo de visión.

—¡Yamato!—

Al oírla, se detuvo en seco y reaccionó, volteó y vio a la mujer que era su novia y le sonrió afectivo; volteó a donde había vislumbrado a la mujer que lo maravilló. Volvió a encontrarla pero la vio acompañada de un joven rubio.

Y así estuvieron durante la visita en el museo; ambas parejas recorrían el lugar y cada vez que se encontraban, los ojos mieles y los ojos azules brillaban intensamente; esas miradas decían todo lo que sus labios no podían.

Al fin habían encontrado a su otra mitad, de eso estaban seguros pero habían corrido con la mala fortuna de estar acompañados por otra persona en ese momento.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _No crean que iba a terminar el año sin dejarles un fragmento, aquí tienen el último fragmento del 2017, un poco triste quizá pero es la nostalgia decembrina, je._

 _La verdad, este fragmento está basado en la canción_ _ **Tarde**_ _de_ _ **Ricardo Arjona**_ _(un gusto culposo mío, je); esa situación en que encuentras a tu persona ideal pero a destiempo, donde nadie tiene la culpa y sólo queda seguir viviendo._

 _Espero que su navidad y este año hayan sido muy buenos y que el próximo año sea aún mejor._

 _Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2018!_

 **.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **18.- Provócame**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba en una fiesta con sus amigos de la universidad, donde estaban alumnos de otras carreras y toda la gente posible.

Yamato Ishida no era amante de las fiestas pero sus amigos lo convencieron de asistir, eso y la esperanza de ver a cierta chica castaña de la carrera de gastronomía que seguido se "encontraba por casualidad".

Cerca de la media noche, Yamato ya estaba aburrido; la música estaba a un volumen considerable, el alcohol abundaba y no se le veía fin a la noche. Estaba sentado cerca de una ventana cuando escuchó la voz de la chica que siempre veía y de inmediato fijó su vista en ella.

La castaña se sintió observada y enfrentó dicha mirada topándose con el rubio de ojos azul profundo que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió divertida, como otras tantas veces que lo veía. "Coincidían" en muchos lugares, lugares donde ella siempre aparecía ante él y esta vez no era la excepción.

Yamato seguía a Mimi con la mirada, él sabía que algo estaba naciendo entre ambos pero ninguno daba el paso definitivo y parecía que todo seguiría igual hasta que la vio acercarse a un joven de azules cabellos y con lentes; él conocía a ese chico, era un estudiante de la carrera de medicina.

Yamato los observó, ella jugaba con el chico de lentes pero éste no le seguía el juego sino todo lo contrario, el chico parecía contrariado y observaba a todos lados, como si temiera que lo vieran con la castaña.

Ishida sonrió confiado, si ella quería "divertirse" con ese cuatrojos, allá ella, él no caería en su juego… no tan fácilmente.

Se quedó en shock cuando la vio abrazar al otro chico y llevarlo consigo a la pista de baile, derrotado, el chico de ojos negros la seguía.

Mimi sonreía y volteó a ver al rubio con mirada coqueta, indicándole que esa era su última oportunidad.

Y sin pensarlo, Yamato se dirigió hacia ellos, tocó el hombro del chico de lentes y lo apartó de la castaña, el muchacho agradeció ser salvado; conocía a Mimi desde niños y sabía que ella era capaz de muchas cosas para conseguir lo que quería y él sabía que ella quería al rubio Ishida.

Estando ambos cerca de la pista de baile ella le habló.

—¿Por fin bailarás?—

—No tenías por qué hacer eso para atraerme—

—Si no lo hacía, nunca te hubieras acercado— le tomó de la mano y sonrió victoriosa

Y así, ambos llegaron al centro de la pista, muchas veces Mimi había intentado hacer bailar a Yamato pero no lograba conseguirlo hasta el día de hoy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Gracias por darme otra oportunidad tomando en cuenta el fragmento anterior..._

 _Aquí les dejó el primer fragmento del año, esta vez basado en la canción_ _ **Provócame**_ _de_ _ **Chayanne.**_ _Mimato Bombon Kou… no creo que haya sido la clase de provocación que querías pero… no sé, la canción me guío por este camino, espero y te agrade el resultado n.n_

 _Del mismo modo, espero y deseo que este año sea maravilloso para ustedes y sus seres queridos, que la vida les sonría hoy y siempre._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **19.- Bloqueo**_

 _ **.**_

Una agradable tarde de domingo, Yamato Ishida estaba en su habitación, intentaba concentrarse para poder escribir algo.

Lo había intentado ya tres veces pero nada le convencía ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil escribir una carta? Siempre escribía una para su hermano así que sabía hacerlo pero ahora las palabras no le salían.

Estaba sentado en el piso, viendo por el ventanal la lluvia caer y, en ocasiones, golpeaba su cabeza en la pared, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Vio en dirección a sus pies, allí tenía fácil cinco cartas que Mimi le había enviado desde aquella vez que le pidió su dirección ¡y él aun no podía enviarle una sola carta!

Las tomó y observó, siempre en sobres de colores muy vivos: rosa, naranja, verde y, el más reciente, de un vivo color azul. Las cartas de la chica no eran de temas muy profundos, de hecho, trataban de temas cotidianos, cosas que se podían platicar en persona pero que, curiosamente, cuando se veían no podían platicar debido a que él estaba con sus amigos y ella con los suyos.

Las veces en que se veían o salían sólo ellos, caminaban sin rumbo fijo y el rubio lamentaba eso, quería invitar a Mimi a muchos lugares pero una de las cosas que se lo impedía era su timidez y la otra… una quizá no muy importante pero sí muy necesaria.

—" _Hoy está muy nublado, se nota que ya es tiempo de que llueva… espero que para tu concierto el día sea soleado"_ , leyó en voz alta y después sonrió.

Ella siempre sabía cómo animarlo a esperar lo mejor.

—" _La clase de matemáticas es aburrida ¿acaso la maestra no puede cambiar su look? Estoy segura de que eso cambiaría el ánimo de la clase"_ , volvió a leer y meditó.

—¿En qué puede ayudar eso?— se preguntó. No cabía duda que, en ocasiones, Mimi tenía unas ideas extrañas.

Releyó otra carta, una donde le contaba un sueño que había tenido, muy fantasioso al parecer del rubio pero no dejaba de ser interesante, así como ella.

Y si bien sabía que podía escribir lo que fuera, Yamato no sabía qué poner o por dónde comenzar; temía que lo que escribiera aburriera a la chica o que la hiciera pensar que él no era tan especial como ella pudiera creer.

—¡Me rindo!— soltó al fin; dejó las cosas de lado y tomó el control del televisor, necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Cambio de canales y se detuvo en un canal de música, estaban hablando de música retro occidental, música de las décadas de 1980 y 1990.

—Yo acababa de nacer para ese entonces— dijo para sí y puso atención al programa, sería divertido saber que música sonaba cuando sus padres eran jóvenes.

Hubo notas que le resultaron interesantes, bandas musicales que nunca creyó que pudieran existir así como canciones por demás extrañas, es decir, ¿qué era eso de la ** _señorita cara de pizza_**?, aunque debía admitir que el ritmo era contagioso.

La verdad, ese programa lo había puesto de buen humor y fue entonces que algo lo atrapó y le dio eso que le faltaba… un grupo de música regional mexicana, la canción que presentaban era justo lo que necesitaba, tomo nota del nombre del grupo y de la canción, sonrió confiado.

Ahora terminaría de ver ese programa, buscaría después la canción en internet y al fin podría escribir la carta para Mimi, la idea al fin había tomado forma.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _(Basado en hechos reales xD)_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí dejo el nuevo fragmento y, sip, como puse líneas arriba, este fragmento describe mi situación al momento de tratar el tema de las cartas ñ.ñ es que, no sabía cómo hacer una historia donde se viera lo que ambos escribían y cierto día escuchando unas canciones salió la respuesta, lo cual me lleva a decirles que hay una continuación de este fragmento n.n_

 _Otra cosa, en serio, me gusta mucho la música de las décadas que menciono en este capítulo pero también, muchas veces he llegado a pensar que, aunque son animosas, las letras de algunas canciones son extrañas, la que menciono aquí pertenece al grupo **Cuca** , es buena banda de rock, sólo eso diré, no me quiero meter en pleitos musicales, no es mi intención._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, se cuidan y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **20.- Estados Unidos (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Hoy tenía ensayo con sus amigos pero debía irse temprano.

—Oye Matt ¿no vas a tocar?—

—Perdón, tengo algo importante que hacer—

A paso lento, Yamato Ishida se encaminó a un parque por él ya conocido.

Habían pasado tres años desde la primera vez que fue al digimundo y no creía volver a reunirse con sus amigos debido a ese evento. Por eso, cuando Taichi le llamó y le dijo que había ido al Digimundo y que debía contarles lo sucedido, se sorprendió.

Desde ese momento, el rubio no pudo concentrarse en su rutina escolar y estuvo recordando cosas de sus primeras aventuras digitales.

—¡Matt!— saludaron animosos Takeru y Taichi

—Perdón, se me hace tarde— dijo al llegar con sus amigos de la infancia.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, Takeru, Taichi y Hikari contaron lo que les había sucedido y todos coincidían en que debían averiguar por qué había nuevos elegidos.

—Recibí un correo electrónico de Mimi desde Estados Unidos, me decía que está preocupada por Palmon— dijo Hikari de pronto y el silencio se hizo.

Al escucharla, el rubio sintió melancolía y sus ojos lo mostraban, pero nadie se percató porque disfrazó ese sentimiento sugiriendo que fueran en ese momento al digimundo pero, Koushiro dijo que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Y yo ya no puedo faltar al ensayo de nuestro grupo, perdonen— fue la respuesta del rubio ante el nuevo plan que sus amigos estaban organizado: ir a la mañana siguiente al digimundo —si llegan a necesitarme avísenme— fue lo único que pudo decir.

Por vez primera, Yamato Ishida lamentaba haberse unido a una banda musical pues debido a ello no podía ver a sus amigos tanto como quisiera. Pero agradecía que ellos lo comprendieran, en verdad, era afortunado por tener esos amigos.

Pasaron unos minutos analizando la situación, pero su mente también se desviaba a otro tema.

Él extrañaba a la castaña de ojos color miel; pocas veces habían platicado pero le encantaba ver como ella y su hermano reían, además de que se había enterado, gracias a su "pequeño" hermano, que a ella le gustaba la música y, cuando al fin creyó tener tema para conversar… la familia Tachikawa se mudaba a otro país.

Eso le complicó las cosas puesto que, si no platicaban estando uno frente a la otra, a distancia menos. Yamato no era muy suelto como para iniciar una conversación y menos con una chica.

Por eso, ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de volver a tener aventuras en el mundo digital quería aprovecharlo; claro que era primordial averiguar qué estaba pasando en el digimundo pero la sola idea de ver nuevamente a Mimi Tachikawa le animaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _He aquí el nuevo fragmento compartido =)_

 _Tuve que modificar un poco el capítulo original pero debía adaptarlo un poco al fic, entiéndase que, mientras escribo esto estoy viendo/ oyendo Digimon 02 en la red, jeje._

 _Otra cosa que cambié, si se le puede decir así, es que le puse segundas intenciones y un poco de egoísmo a Yamato (y a Taichi también, para qué lo niego, je) pero me dije "bueno, Daisuke iba al digimundo por Hikari –al inicio-, ¿que Yamato y Taichi no piensen así en la pubertad? Es hasta justificable xD"_

 _Creo que es todo por ahora, bueno… también quiero decir que estoy muy sorprendida porque ya vamos en el capítulo 20, en verdad que nunca creí llegar a tanto, me siento muy feliz._

 _Mil gracias a todos a todos aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje desde el inicio de esta historia, así como aquellos que la han agregado a favoritos y le dan seguimiento y claro, también, muchísimas gracias a quienes leen estos fragmentos aun cuando no tienen o cuenta o no son de comentar, es gracias a todos que esta historia avanza._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente fragmento, se cuidan y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **21.- Socializar**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Mimi!, ¡Hola, Mimi!, ¡Hola, Mimi-chan!—

Eso era lo que Yamato escuchaba todas las mañanas recientemente y, en ocasiones, sentía que eso lo cansaba. Muchas veces se preguntó si estaba bien salir la social Mimi Tachikawa.

El señor Ishida les había dado la oportunidad de trabajar donde mismo que él , haciendo tareas sencillas y, aunque sabían que el rubio era hijo de un empleado veterano y entregado a su trabajo (además de ser apuesto), era Mimi quién acaparaba toda la atención.

Desde el primer día ella entabló amistad con buena parte del personal de la empresa y ahora, persona que la veía, persona que platicaba con ella.

El rubio observaba todo desde la puerta de entrada a la empresa; le gustaba ver la sonrisa de su novia y su cordial trato a la personas… pero ya tenía más de diez minutos esperando que saliera.

Suspiró resignado. Siempre era lo mismo; sí él fuera tan sociable como ella al menos sabría cómo intervenir en las conversaciones y no tendría que esperar a qué éstas terminaran.

—¡Mimi!—

Escuchó otro llamado y se apoyó en la pared.

—Esto va para largo—murmuró él cruzando los brazos

De reojo vio que la castaña ya estaba en la recepción, pocos pasos la separaban de la puerta del edificio, sólo faltaba que dejara de platicar con la recepcionista.

Poco después escuchó la frase de despedida y se irguió para salir al encuentro de su novia, estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando escuchó que volvían a llamarla.

—¡Mimi-chan!—

—Ah, Satori-san—

El rubio no pudo articular palabra, la castaña volteó a ver al encargado de papelería.

—¿Ya te vas?—

—Sí, Yamato-san tiene rato esperándome— sonrió apenada

Al escucharla, el rubio puso su atención en ella, encontrándose con los ojos mieles de la castaña.

—¿Ishida?— saludó el joven señor, el rubio respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza —Ya hace rato que saliste, ¿no?— entonces, el joven cayó en cuenta y observó a Mimi —Ah, ya entendí— rió divertido —los dejo entonces, no los entretengo más— se despidió con la mano, regresando a su oficina.

La castaña se acercó al rubio y le mostró una suave sonrisa.

—Hola…—

—¿Nos vamos?—

Él correspondió la sonrisa, no iba a enojarse por esperarla, sabía que así era ella y él tenía que aceptarla tal cual, reconociendo que le costaba trabajo adaptarse al ritmo tan sociable de ella, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ella tardara menos en despedirse de las personas.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Creo que siempre hago que Yamato sufra, verdad? Pero es que es divertido, jeje. Pero siendo honesta, no me late mucho de hacer esperar a las personas que esperan por uno (que lo he hecho, lo admito), pero bueno, la idea aquí es sólo disfrutar del fragmento, je._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **22.- Chocolate**_

 _ **.**_

Era la primera vez que hacía chocolate casero. Le había pedido ayuda a su madre pero cuando ella quiso saber para quién era y luego de sugerirle todo tipo de coberturas y decoraciones, Mimi cesó toda intención de hacerlo con ella.

Pero ese día, tanto su madre como su padre llegarían tarde a casa y debía aprovechar su ausencia.

Optó por un diseño sencillo, un molde clásico, chocolate líquido de un solo color y comenzar a preparar, todo pintaba muy fácil… al menos eso creyó.

Ahora se encontraba en el patio de su escuela, en sus manos traía una pequeña bolsa con trozos de chocolate… la receta no le había salido bien. No supo el por qué pero el chocolate macizo no quedó macizo.

Suspiró por quién sabe qué número de vez en el día; caminó sola y llegó cerca de la dirección escolar, quiso aprovechar que muy pocos alumnos se animaban a acercarse a esa zona, sólo se acercaban los que tenían asuntos pendientes con los maestros o aquellos que buscaran un escondite seguro. Mimi no tenía ganas de ver a sus amigas, se sentía abatida.

—¿Mimi?— le llamó un chico, ella volteó a verle

—¡ ¿Yamato-san? !— no ocultó su sorpresa y escondió la bolsa tras su espalda

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay algún problema?—

—N-No, ninguno… quería… sólo quería pensar un poco—

—Ya veo… ¿qué escondes?—

—Ahm… algo que no salió bien— admitió y mostró la bolsa transparente

—¿Trozos de chocolate?—

—Era uno completo, pero no salió bien… se me quebró—

—¿Lo hiciste tú?— ella asintió sin mucho ánimo —¿Puedo probar uno?— se sorprendió pero accedió —sabe bien— él sonrió

Al oírlo, ella se sonrojó y agradeció, pues nunca pensó que sería tan sencillo darle chocolates en San Valentín al popular Yamato Ishida.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola!_

 _Pues… creo que esto está medio raro por la actitud de Yamato pero supongamos que han desarrollado mucha confianza, je._

 _Espero y les guste porque, a pesar del desatino en la personalidad, a mí me agradó n.n_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo fragmento, cuídense y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **23.- Conexión**_

 _ **.**_

Habían quedado en ir todos los _niños elegidos_ al cine a la función de las tres, por tanto, Yamato acordó pasar por Mimi y de allí ambos irían por Takeru. Y así lo hicieron.

La plaza comercial no estaba muy lejos pero debieron tomar el tren para llegar; en el trayecto, Mimi comentaba sucesos que le habían pasado en esa semana. Ambos chicos la escuchaban y, en ocasiones, Takeru le preguntaba más detalles de la conversación y ella se explayaba.

El rubio mayor sonreía, le alegraba saber que la relación entre su pequeño hermano y su novia seguía siendo buena como antaño.

Cuando llegaron al cine, fueron los primeros y mientras esperaban al resto del grupo, Takeru platicó de los comentarios que había escuchado sobre la película, nuevamente, él y Mimi no cesaron la conversación.

En ese momento, Yamato recibió un mensaje de Taichi donde le pedía que comprara los boletos para ir ganando tiempo. Ishida intentó interrumpir la plática de sus acompañantes pero no encontró el momento adecuado. Los observó y escuchó, la conversación era tan amena y alegre que se sintió desplazado. Entonces un vago pensamiento llegó a su mente ¿Mimi reía cuando estaba con él? Sí, sonreía y se veía alegre pero… no recordaba haberla visto carcajearse como ya lo había hecho varias veces en esa plática que tenía con Takaishi, la conexión entre ellos era asombrosa.

—¿Quién es el novio aquí?— dijo en voz baja y con recelo

Los observó de nuevo, estaban enfrascados en algún tema desconocido para Ishida hasta que, el rubio menor posó su vista en el mayor.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?— Takeru se sorprendió, desconocía la mirada con que su hermano lo veía

—Espera a que lleguen los demás. Mimi, vamos a comprar los boletos— dijo sin tacto alguno

Ella asintió también sorprendida, no comprendía el cambio de humor en su novio. El menor los vio alejarse y notó que su hermano lo veía con preocupación y un poco de enojo a la vez.

—¿Qué le pasa? Auch…— sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza y volteó a ver tras él

—No le acapares la novia a tu hermano— regañó la chica recién llegada

—¿Eh? Miyako— volvió a ver en dirección a donde su hermano estaba —Hermano tonto, ella es como una hermana para mí— rió divertido

—Él no lo ve así— respondió el acompañante de Miyako

—Vale, Ken, mantendré mi distancia—

En la fila, Yamato no pudo contener sus dudas.

—Oye, Mimi… ¿De qué tanto platicas con Takeru?—

—Eh… pues de todo y nada a la vez— respondió con simpleza ella

—¿Cómo?—

—Sí… platicamos de lo que se nos ocurre—

—¿Y eso es divertido?—

—Sí, lo es— el rubio se tensó —pero me gusta más estar contigo—

Y con esa respuesta, Yamato Ishida se sintió más tranquilo.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Saludos!_

 _Disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos inconvenientes y un pequeño bloqueo mental ñ.ñu pero aquí estoy de vuelta n.n por cierto..._

 _A cuántos no nos ha pasado que vemos que el objeto de nuestro afecto parece que se la pasa mejor con otras personas que con nosotros? Ah, pues aquí está un compañero de dolor, jeje._

 _Mimato bombon, espero y te agrade este fragmento y se acerque un poco a lo solicitado =) a mí se me hizo divertido (see… parece que soy masoquista, jeje)_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente fragmento, cuídense y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **24.- Explicación**_

 _ **.**_

Otro día pasaba y nada. Mimi perdía cada vez más la esperanza de recibir correspondencia proveniente de Yamato Ishida.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella vez en que le pidió su dirección y le mandó la primera carta. Desde entonces, ella procuró enviarle una cada mes pero, a casi un año ella aún no recibía respuesta alguna.

Algunas veces habían acordado salir, ya fuera en grupo o sólo ellos pero ninguno sacaba a relucir el tema de las cartas.

Aun así, cerró el nuevo sobre, pegó el timbre postal y se dispuso a entregar la carta al chico de la oficina.

Quizá sería la última carta que le enviaría al rubio, tal vez le molestaba con sus cartas superficiales. Eso era lo que pensaba la chica en su camino a casa, se sentía desanimada pero aun así se detuvo frente a los buzones del edificio donde estaba su casa.

—No creo…— murmuró

Dando un suspiro se acercó y abrió la pequeña puerta encontrando varios papeles dentro del buzón, los agarró y se los llevó, en el camino revisó la correspondencia que había llegado: estados de cuenta de su padre, recibos de cobro… y un sobre blanco sin remitente.

Entró a su casa, dejó los papeles ajenos en la barra de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, allí, abrió el sobre con cuidado y lo que encontró la sorprendió ¡Allí estaba la carta de Yamato Ishida!

Mimi no lo creía y releyó la carta varias veces, sonriendo enternecida.

"Disculpa la demora, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Espero y te encuentres bien al momento de leer esto…"

Así era como comenzaba la carta; en el párrafo siguiente el rubio le contaba un poco de cómo le estaba yendo a la banda musical y de algunos problemas que se le habían presentado y también, se disculpaba por no poder invitarla a salir a un buen lugar.

" _no creas ni de broma que yo ya te he olvidado, sucedió que la suerte me abandonó otra vez"_

Poco después, él le recordaba la invitación que recién la chica le envió para asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños y dónde él se lamentaba de no poder darle algún regalo material.

" _por eso hoy te escribí esta canción, para que veas que no te olvido, estoy pensando en ti, te quiero mucho, perdona no te invito a cenar porque, no tengo más que esta canción…"_

Conforme Mimi leía la carta se sentía conmovida y sentía que esa carta valía todo el tiempo que la estuvo esperando.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Pues aquí tenemos el nuevo fragmento y la conclusión de la saga –jajaja- de las cartas, espero y el final les haya gustado, la canción que me ayudó a este fragmento se llama_ _ **No tengo más que está canción**_ _y es del grupo_ _ **Bronco**_ _(género norteño, creo yo), otro de mis tantos gustos culposos XDD_

 _Muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos estamos leyendo próximamente, cuídense mucho!_

 **.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **25.- Tren (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Otro día comenzaba y debía ir a trabajar. Mimi Tachikawa se levantó con buen ánimo ese día, no era inicio de semana ni el último, era un día cualquiera pero ella sentía mucho ánimo desde que se levantó.

Como se había bañado la noche anterior, durmió un poco más de lo habitual, al levantarse eligió su ropa y desayuno algo ligero. Se arregló el cabello, el maquillaje y salió a tomar el tren que la llevaría a su empleo.

Estando en la estación y mientras esperaba que el tren llegara alguien llamó su atención. Un chico de blanca piel y rubios cabellos pasó frente a ella y se detuvo muy cerca suyo viendo en dirección por donde el tren llegaría.

El chico vestía de forma casual pero bien combinado, incluso tenía un aire de elegancia, traía una pequeña maleta en su mano y revisaba su celular.

Ella estaba a muy pocos pasos de distancia pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ese chico desconocido la había flechado.

Llegó el tren y, aunque Mimi solía subir primero para alcanzar asiento, ésta vez entró al último, debía ver dónde se sentaba ese muchacho.

Lo vio entrar y caminar un poco, no se sentó, quedó de pie apoyado en uno de los ventanales frente a la puerta; la castaña se armó de valor para colocarse junto a él pero un joven le cedió su lugar para sentarse por lo que quedó a un lado de la puerta y casi frente al rubio.

Por suerte eran vacaciones escolares así que el tren no iba muy lleno y ella podía observar disimuladamente al chico.

Era de su misma estatura, complexión delgada, casi tanto como ella, unos ojos color azul profundo con una mirada un tanto altiva y un semblante serio.

El muchacho veía su celular, probablemente había recibido un mensaje o estaba con algún juego. De pronto, Mimi vio al chico alzar la vista, ella sintió ruborizarse y rápidamente volteó a ver en otra dirección; temía haberse delatado e incomodarlo por observarlo tanto rato, aunque ella no se había percatado del avance del tiempo.

Al poco rato volvió a verlo, el chico veía por la ventana del tren y después vio el reloj digital del vagón. Mimi vio que el rubio dio un vistazo rápido al vidrió de la ventana, revisaba su apariencia, suponía que el chico estaba por bajarse porque lo vio ponerse atento para cuando el tren se detuviera y abriera las puertas.

Al abrirse, las personas comenzaron a salir y entrar al vagón, el chico esperó un poco para ser de los últimos en salir; ella observaba todo con disimulo cuando vio una mano colocarse junto al tubo donde ella estaba sentada, Mimi levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos azul profundo del muchacho, se sintió nerviosa y más aún porque él la estaba viendo directamente.

—Buenos días— dijo de pronto él, con voz suave pero firme, asintiendo con su cabeza

—Buenos… días— respondió ella sorprendida

El rubio vio por unos momentos al frente y después volvió a ver a la castaña.

—Hasta luego— y sonrió levemente para después salir del tren

—Hasta luego— ella se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se quedó viendo por el vidrio de la puerta, el muchacho estaba de pie viendo el tren partir y seguir su camino.

Cuando ya no veía el tren, Yamato Ishida caminó a la salida de la estación, echó su portafolio al hombro y caminó escaleras arriba, cuando llegó a la salida y vio el cielo azul sonrió. Al fin había cruzado unas pocas palabras con esa chica castaña que desde hacía tiempo le gustaba.

Mientras tanto, Mimi bajaba en su respectiva estación, ruborizada y feliz. Vaya que había comenzado muy bien el día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Pues aquí tenemos el nuevo fragmento, basado en cuando ves a alguien que te atrae al estar en el camión, tren, metro, etc., esos pasajeros atractivos, jeje._

 _Está un poco sencillo pero… fue divertido imaginar la situación, je._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo fragmento, que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **26.- Popular**_

 _ **.**_

A veces, ser tan conocido no es bueno. Eso era lo que pensaba Mimi al tiempo que pagaba en la caja de la tienda de conveniencia.

Mientras estuvo formada pudo observar que en la tienda había varios anuncios donde se promocionaba el nuevo sencillo de la banda de Yamato; le parecía extraño que eso estuviera en una tienda sencilla pero después se enteró de que el dueño del lugar era amigo del padre del rubio y por eso le ayudaba con la publicidad.

Era difícil ser la novia de un chico tan popular. Recordaba que tiempo atrás le divertía ver a las chicas adorar tanto a su amigo pero ahora que eran novios las cosas eran distintas; ella sabía que él era educado con sus fans pero algunas de ellas no sabían contenerse.

Había chicas de todo tipo, desde aquellas que lloraban de felicidad y agradecían que las saludara o concediera una fotografía hasta aquellas descaradas que le aventaban su ropa interior o que se colaban al estudio donde grababan.

Recordó con molestia una ocasión en que Yamato traía el sostén de una chica en el estuche de su guitarra, la castaña le reclamó y exigió una explicación, él sólo se defendió diciendo que ignoraba cómo había llegado eso allí. Después descubrieron que otro de los integrantes de la banda lo había metido al estuche con el plan de jugarle una broma al rubio.

Tras recordar esto, Mimi movió su cabeza reprochando el comportamiento inmaduro de los hombres.

—Son 700 yen— el cajero la sacó de sus pensamientos

Ella pagó y, mientras esperaba le dieran su cambio se fijó que el cajero traía un pin con el logo de la banda de Yamato, el chico se percató de ello.

—¿Los conoces?— preguntó él

—Sí, me gusta como cantan— se limitó a decir

—Lo sé ¡Tienen mucha energía!—

—Son muy conocidos ¿verdad?— preguntó Mimi por demás

—¡Por supuesto! Son una banda popular y espectacular—

—Yo también lo creo. Gracias— recibió su cambio y se marchó de la tienda

Camino a casa observó la propaganda y escuchó a varias personas comentar sobre el nuevo sencillo de la banda de su novio. Le alegraba que le estuviera yendo bien pero también le preocupaba el saber que ya no sería tan sencillo salir con él porque lo podrían reconocer.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Primero que nada… Disculpen la demora u.u se suponía que este fragmento debía ser subido antes del 30 del mes pasado pero he tenido algunos contratiempos y no me fue posible subirlo hasta hoy pero no he olvidado este proyecto, tengo mi meta a realizar con estos fragmentos y momentos y espero poder cumplirla n.n_

 _Este fragmento, de alguna manera, me resulta un poco divertido y hasta creo que puedo visualizarlo, jeje. Espero y sea de su agrado._

 _Nos leemos muy pronto, o bueno, esa es la intención, jeje._

 _Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!_

 _ **.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **27.- Recuerdos**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba tranquilo por el parque local una tarde de sábado, observando a las familias y a las parejas convivir.

Era una sensación extraña, entre añoranza y alegría. Recordando las pocas veces que salió junto con sus padres a un parque. Se sentó en una banca frente a una fuente, veía a los niños correr tras las palomas y a otros tantos que jugaban con el agua o caminaban por la orilla de dicha fuente.

Sonrió, a Yamato Ishida le gustaba ver feliz a las personas.

—Hola, Yamato-san— Una voz conocida sacó al rubio de su ensueño

—Mimi… hola— respondió, aun un poco ido

—¿Estás bien?— la castaña se veía preocupada y se sentó en la misma banca

—Sí, sólo observaba un poco el paisaje—

—Te entiendo. Este parque tiene ese efecto, cautiva a las personas—

—Sí… hace recordar—

—¿Se puede saber qué recordabas?—

—Las pocas veces que vine con mis padres a este lugar—

—¿Venías con Takeru-chan?— preguntó ella con delicadeza. Si bien Yamato ya hablaba tranquilo sobre la separación de su familia, Mimi temía preguntar de más

—Con él… creo que sólo una vez—

—Ya veo… Yo también veía mucho a este parque cuando era niña—

—Y sigues viniendo— sonrió él

—Sip, tengo muy gratos recuerdos—

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber alguno?—

Ella se sonrojó ante la pregunta, no porque fuera algo vergonzoso pero temía que el rubio pensara que era tonto recordar algo así.

—Pues…. Esa vez estaba yo jugando cerca de la fuente, traía unas muñecas conmigo. Yo jugaba muy feliz y cerca había unos niños jugando con una pelota y, entre sus juegos, aventaron la pelota hacia mis cosas… las cuales cayeron dentro de la fuente. Yo lloré por eso, buscaba a mis papás pero no los encontraba y un niño me ayudó—

—Wow ¿cómo es qué recuerdas tanto?—

—¡Porque no todos los días una es rescatada por un niño bonito!—

—¿B-Bonito? ¡Eso no se dice de los niños, Mimi!— se alteró el chico pero después no pudo evitar reír

—¿Qué esperabas? Yo tenía menos de cinco años—se defendió ella

—Está bien ¿Y qué pasó después?—

—Ah pues… me acuerdo de que yo estaba estirándome en la orilla intentando alcanzar mi muñeca cuando ese niño de pronto brincó, la alcanzó y me la entregó—

—¿Así de simple?—

—Sí, todo pasó muy rápido, él sólo me dijo "no llores" y se metió por la muñeca a la fuente—

—¿Recuerdas a ese niño?-

—No mucho realmente. Vestía una playera azul de manga larga ¡ah! Pero tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color azul… un azul muy bonito— sonrió de forma tierna

—Ya veo. Es un bonito recuerdo— concluyó el ojiazul

—Y por eso vengo aquí a recordar ese día—

Pasaron un rato en silencio viendo el lugar cuando la chica se percató de la hora.

—Oh, debo ir a casa. Te veo después, Yamato-san—

—De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato más—

—Está bien. Nos vemos—

Se despidió y tomó camino a su casa, el rubio la vio marcharse y después volvió su vista al frente; visualizó la escena que la castaña le había contado y sonrió al tiempo que hablaba para sí mismo.

—Así que esa niñas era tú— sonrió complacido

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Saludos!_

 _Un mes después de lo planeado pero al fin subo el nuevo fragmento, en verdad, me disculpo por el retraso que he estado teniendo, espero volver pronto al régimen n.n_

 _Espero y el fragmento les agrade, creo que me quedó demasiado tierno ñ.ñu no era el plan inicial pero así se fue formado el texto, que me agradó el resultado, no lo niego._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente fragmento, cuídense mucho y que estén bien!_

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fragmentos Mimato**

 _ **.**_

 _ **28.- Vanidad**_

 _ **.**_

Ambos iban caminando por la zona de Akihabara; habían acordado el ir juntos a comprar un regalo para Taichi, el cual, aun cuando ya era adolescente, tenía gusto por los Gundam. Yamato y Mimi se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar el regalo entre los dos.

Ya habían recorrido varias tiendas e incluso ya habían elegido el modelo deseado pero quisieron ver un poco más el lugar… ahí estuvo el error.

Ambos fueron detenidos más de una vez por chicos que les ofrecían empleos en agencias de modelaje o incluso como idols.

La primera vez que les dijeron ambos sonrieron pues les resultaba divertida la situación pero al cuarto intento de otra persona, el rubio ya estaba irritado.

—¿Es que no entienden un no?— reprochó el rubio tras haber avanzado varios metros

—No te enojes, Matt, yo me estoy divirtiendo—

—Eso se ve Mimi ¿qué te causa gracia de esto?—

—Pues… me sube la autoestima— sonrió ampliamente —¡No cualquiera puede ser modelo!—

—Hey, eso es muy presuntuoso de tu parte—

—Lo sé…pero yo sé que soy una chica bonita— sonrió airosa y avanzó unos pasos dejando al rubio atrás

—Eres incorregible— la siguió el rubio

—Ay, no seas aguafiestas— se burló —no me irás a decir que tú nunca te has reconocido como un chico atractivo—

—Yo no me valgo de la apariencia, Mimi—

—Que no te valgas de ella no quiere decir que no sepas el efecto que tu imagen tiene— le retó con la mirada, pero el chico desvió la suya

—Está bien, tú ganas ¡Mira, ahí hay más Gundams!—

El chico tomó la mano de la castaña y la llevó a la tienda recién descubierta. Lo que fuera con tal de cambiar el tema y no terminar admitiendo ante Mimi Tachikawa que Yamato Ishida tenía sus momentos de vanidad en los que sabía que estaba por encima del promedio de los hombres atractivos de Japón.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Ha pasado algo de tiempo pero aquí me tienen, dando guerra. Espero y me disculpen por el retraso que he tenido pero… pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar con respecto a la historia y esto es… que la inspiración de fue de vacaciones u.u._

 _Parece ser que ya está volviendo todo a la normalidad pero, aunque puede que me tarde algo en subir un nuevo capítulo voy a continuar este fic hasta llegar a la meta que me he puesto… que es un poquito ambiciosa si me permiten decirlo ñ.ñu_

 _Y, sobre este fragmento… creo que alguna vez lo dije, estos chicos no pueden ser del todo santos así que, por lo mismo, tienen su ego y no lo pueden negar, buajajaja!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo fragmento, deseando que hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad y que este año nuevo les traiga muchos buenos momentos._

 _Saludos y que estés bien!_

 **.**


End file.
